Dare 4 Distance
by earthtobritt
Summary: Chelsea leaves her old life to escape the constant comparison to her older brother. On the way to her new life, her ship sinks and she finds herself at a loss. But, on a deserted island, she finds acceptance, happiness, and ever lasting love. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new VaughnxChelsea story! Yay :) It's going to start off slow, but bare with me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The wind ruffled my hair as I stood on the bow of the ship. This was going to be my new life, and I couldn't decide if I was happy about it or not. There were a lot of things I was leaving behind, and people whom I may never see again. I had to get out of there though, I couldn't stand it any longer. The feeling of being inadequate was too overwhelming. I could never live up to my brother, and we all knew it. So, here I was, on my way to a island booming with popularity and a need for a farmer. I laughed quietly to myself as the image of me raising a successful farm popped into my head. Yeah right.

I leaned against the hand rail and looked down into the blue waters of the ocean. I sighed as I saw a dolphin leap out of the water gracefully, the sun gleaming off her wet skin, before disappearing back into the depths. I was going to miss my old life, the comfort of being able to fall back on my family when I screwed something up, but now I had no one to count on. I was utterly alone. That was new to me. It had always been my parents, my brother, and me. I had always been the one to blame when something failed to work, and now that was stopping. I grinned ruefully into the sky, it was about time.

I pushed off the railing and I sauntered back towards my cabin. I was going to be on this boat for another two days, and I was already getting tired of the constant rocking of the ship on the water. I stumble a bit over my own foot and catch myself in time, stopping from rocketing head first into the wooden flooring. I blush crimson with embarrassment and pray that no one saw that. I hear a small giggle from behind me, and I turn around quickly.

A little girl no older then eight stood behind me. Her short blond hair was fixed in intricate ringlets that grazed her small shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with fascination and glowed with their intense blue color. Her smile was wide and made her look innocent, but somehow I knew otherwise. Her dress was so fancy that it screamed upper class. Why was she down here laughing at my clumsy self?  
>"Are you lost?" I asked the little girl, who giggled at me again.<p>

"My mommy said all maidens are supposed to have incredible grace and poise. I think she has never met you though." she joked and I tried not to let that sting.

"Why are you on the boat?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"I'm going to live with my dad. My mom is shipping me off to him so she can have a wonderful life with her new husband. Then, my dad and I are moving to some island in the middle of no where." she said sullenly before perking up, "I hope you enjoy your time on the boat!"

She ran off in the other direction and I sighed to myself quietly. I made my way carefully to my room. I pull my key out of my pocket and slide it in the lock. It yields open and I enter the cool room quickly. I shut the door behind me and sigh. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. With high ceilings, a queen bed, a dresser, night stand, and a bathroom, it was more then I had at home. I pulled my shirt over my head and took off my red bandanna. I pulled on a tank top and slid off my boots. I ran a hand through my chestnut colored locks before collapsing into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**/**

Thunder clapped loudly, physically shaking the boat. It jostles me from my deep sleep, and I gasp as I awaken. I sit up in bed and turn on the lamp. It flickers for a second before going out. Lightening lights up my room and I scream as I felt a bold strike the ship. It shudders for a moment before an eerie quiet settles over the ship before panic ensues. I hear everyone scream and I grab my bandanna and over shirt while dragging on my boots. I open my door quickly and I'm pelted in the face with angry rain.

Someone clasps my arm and I scream and wretch myself away from the unknown person and I'm met with a strong tug in the opposite direction, "Now, miss, I need you to get in a life boat. Unless you want to be with the fish as your grave site, I would recommend moving your ass in this direction," a male sailor said in a deep, agitated voice and I huffed at his rudeness.

He shoved me into a life boat with four other people and lowered us into the water. Before we knew what was happening, we were drifting away from the sinking boat. I looked around me, and I saw everyone's face was clouded with hopeless confusion. I noticed that all the people in the boat looked alike, so I couldn't help but wonder if they were a family. Only when we drifted out of sight of the boat, did the oldest man speak up.

"Well, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so let's introduce ourselves. I'm Taro and this is my daughter, Felicia. These are her kids, Natalie and Elliot." he motioned to the people around him and I looked each of them over.

Taro was a balding old man, with blue overalls with patches over the knees and a white shirt under it, and a walking stick in one hand. Felicia was a pretty woman, with flowing pink hair in a tight french braid. Her dress was long and fancy, but also seemingly normal. Natalie was a small, tomboyish girl with short pink hair under a thick head band. Her dress was a dark green and screamed boy. Elliot was a scrawny boy with shaggy pink hair and large, nerdy glasses. His body language screamed of someone who didn't believe in themselves.

I stuck a hand out to the old man, "I'm Chelsea. It's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." I joked and everyone laughed.

I shrugged into my over shirt, shivering slightly, as Taro responded, "Well, since we aren't going anywhere, how about a story?" he asked and everyone groaned but me.

"Gramps, no one wants to hear another story about how you harvested your first turnip." Natalie griped while sitting down under a bench to try and keep dry.

"You're a farmer?" I asked in shock and the man glowed with pride.

"I had my own farm for fifty years. Had to give it up when I couldn't afford it. I've always wanted to have a farm again." he said wistfully and I grinned at him.

"I was on my way to be the farmer for a little island called Sunshine Islands. Ever heard of it?" I asked and the man laughed.

"We just moved from there. The island was dying out. Everyone was moving because food was running out, so it's a good thing you didn't make it to the island. You would have been all alone." he said seriously and I gasped.

"So, about that story." he said, completely changing the topic, "Once a few years back..." he started and I listened closely, intranced with his story.

Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have cared. The rain stopped and, as I warmed back up, the tenor of his deep voice put me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it kind of sucks. But, bare with me. Hopefully it will get better. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I wake up to the sun glaring in my face and I'm laying in the sand. The waves wash up around my feet and I struggle to figure out where I am. Okay, think. I was on the boat in the middle of the storm when the ship was struck by lightening. That's all I could remember. The rest was just a blur of faces and names I couldn't remember.

"Good. You're awake." a man said from close by and I struggle to look up at him.

He notices the confusion on my face, "You don't remember who I am do you?" he asked and I shook my head at him sadly.

"I'm Taro." he introduced himself again and everything came back to me.

"Oh, that's right. Last night is a bit fuzzy to me." I apologized and Taro shook his head at me.

"It's all fine. Stress can make a person forget things. All is well." he comforted and I smiled at him.

Felicia joined us then and she smiled at us, "Welcome back to the living, Chelsea. Do you know where the kids are?" she asked her father, who peered at her with confusion.

"I thought they were with you." he said in a distant voice, the shock not yet registering.

"Hey Gramps. This place is a mess!" Natalie complained unhappily while trudging back to the beach with her brother.

"What? You explored this island without telling us! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Taro demanded in a furious voice that didn't effect Natalie.

"Oh, chill. There's no one here. It's just us and a couple of run down buildings." Natalie continued and Taro simmered down a bit.

"Well, I guess we are going to be here for a while. Might as well find a place to stay." Elliot reasoned and everyone nodded and went north.

We stumbled upon four houses, all collapsed in heaps of rubble. Boards lay hazardously in piles, nails littered the ground, weeds over grew almost everything. I walked up to a sign and it read, "Welcome to Sunny Island. An island so full of life and happiness." I scoffed, full of life my ass. Taro directs us to the house the furthest north and turns to his family.

"This will be our new home." he announced and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"You mean this piece of crap?" Natalie questioned, her face clouding with confusion and defiance.

"Natalie! Do not talk to your grandfather like that!" her mother admonished and Natalie sighed and kept her mouth shut.

"With a little work, it will be a lovely home. Just you see." Taro said with such confidence it made everyone believe him.

Elliot gasped and pointed towards a little curve of rock up ahead, "Chelsea, there's some farm land up there. The house looks to be in pretty good shape too. You should check it out." he encouraged and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Elliot." I said sweetly and the boy blushed fiercely before turning to look in the opposite direction.

Taro lead the way while the family stayed put to work on their new home. I followed behind the old man slowly, not really enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. We turned the corner and we both gasp in horror. The field was in tatters. Rock of every shape and size littered the large field along with weeds, branches, broken tree stumps, and garbage. The only thing that looked alive on this poor farm were the line of trees planted around the field to act as a wind break during bad weather and to act as a fence to keep out unwanted animals. The house was standing, but it looked like it could collapse any minute. The stable, on the other hand, had long ago caved in and now stood as a sad monument of years of neglect.

Taro sighed sadly, "I can't believe anyone would let this happen to their farm. It's heartbreaking really." he said sadly and I nodded along with him.

He turned to look at me seriously, "Chelsea, if I let you have this land, do you promise to take over this farm and be the island's farmer?"

I hesitated a moment before nodding, "I'll do it. I promise."

Taro grinned at me before turning his attention back to the field, "I'll have Elliot come by in the morning to help you clear the field. I believe my family and myself will establish a shipping company for whatever you make on the farm. I'll have Felicia contact a merchant ship to make regular rounds here. I think this will be a beautiful island once more people show up and we clean it up a bit." he said, mostly talking to himself.

He nodded good bye to me and exited my new ranch. Huh, I now have a ranch. I grinned to myself, take that stupid brother. I walked over to what was now my new house and tried to open the door. The rusted hinges creaked as it protested and I shoved my whole weight into it. It yielding unhappily and I fall to the floor. I am attacked by cobwebs and I cough and swat at the air. Dust attacks me and I swear I'm going to suffocate. I cleared a space and got up off the floor, feeling the wall for a light switch. The windows were boarded up because they were broken out, so the house was pitch black except for the little light the open door provided.

My fingers connected with a light switch and I flicked it on. The room lit up and I gasped at the mess I saw. A table was broken in half, glass covered the floor, dishes were broken and covered the room, the bed was over turned, and door were off their hinges. It looked like a tornado blew through the room. I walked into the room cautiously and walked over to the bed. I flipped it over the right way with a little effort, and I made the sheet up after dusting them off. I tucked the quilt down and I sat on the end of the mattress. This was going to take a lot of effort, and I just hoped that everything worked out.

I took a deep breath before taking off my orange over shirt and laying it beside my on the bed. I arranged my hair under my bandana and I grabbed my shirt again. I started dusting the area next to the bed and made my way towards the door. Once it was dust and cobweb free after an hour, I went outside and grabbed a branch from the field. I grabbed a handful of smaller branches and weeds next. I ripped a string from my tank top and tied all of the materials together, making a very sad looking broom. I smiled happily at my creation and made my way back into the house.

I swept up the glass and dirt as well as I could, and swept it into a corner. I wiped a hand over my sweaty forehead and sighed. There was still so much work to do and it was already dark. I put my make shift broom in the corner and undid my bandanna. I walked over to the river that ran next to my house and stripped out of my clothes. I bathed in the cool waters quickly before I got out and got dressed again. I sluggishly walked through the rusty door and locked it behind me. I crawled under the quilt and reached up to turn out the light. Worry flashed across my mind before I fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wake up to someone banging furiously on my door. I gasp awake and fall out of the low bed. I groan from the floor for a moment before struggling to my feet. I hobble over to the door and grasp the handle with both hands. I pull with all my might and the door opens slowly to reveal a very impatient Taro.

"Hurry up! There are others at the beach! Come on!" he screamed at me, his neck veins bulging.

I panic for a moment, my sleep filled brain not really understanding anything. The old man sighed and ran off my farm. I gasped at his speed and ran after him after I struggled to close the door. I make it to the beach, and I'm huffing and puffing for breath. I place my hands on my knees when I feel the warm sand under my feet, and I struggle to get my breath back. I need to get in shape it seems, because I was just out ran by someone four times my age.

I take a deep breath and look around me. Groups of people stood off to the sides, all conversing with one another. There was a Chinese man with a little boy talking to Felicia, a large bear of a man talking to Elliot and Natalie, and a portly woman with a pretty girl about my age and a man with a cold expression on his face. I looked at Taro with a confused face and he grinned at me before addressing this odd gathering of people.

"Okay, so this is my understanding. You all want to move to this island and partake in a business?" he asked the groups, and everyone nodded but the boy with the cold, unfriendly expression.

"Okay, so what do you do for a living?" Taro asked the Chinese man, who smiled and walked over to us.

He was tall, with wide shoulders clothed in a traditional robe with a silver belt across the middle. He wore tattered shoes on his feet, but he didn't let that effect him. He held himself with an air of confidence that I wished I had. The little boy was a copy of his father, just in a smaller size. He had the same exact facial features, his fathers black hair with a head band tied across the forehead, and wore a small green jacket and trousers.

"I am a merchant. My name is Chen and this is my son, Charlie. We would like to sell seeds and other items used in daily life on the island." the man said and Taro grinned at him.

"Natalie!" he exclaimed to get the girl's attention, "show this man to the house farthest west. Please and thank you." he ordered and the girl huffed and led the way.

The girl who was with the portly woman ran up to us, "Hi! I'm Julia! This is my mom, Mirabelle. We own an animal shop in Mineral Town, but we want to open one here, too. That, over there, is Vaughn. He is going to supply us with animals!" the girl named Julia exclaimed, talking a million words a minute.

Julia was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair that was up in a pony tail except for the pieces framing her face. She was wearing a button up shirt unbuttoned and tied directly under the bust. Her shorts were microscopically short and barely covered her. She wore knee high boots as well. The woman she directed as her mother wore an orange t-shirt under a rich blue dress. Julia was a copy of her mother, only smaller.

Mirabelle rushed up to us quickly and shook her head at the girl, "Julia, what did I tell you last night? Deep breaths when you talk." she scolded the girl before turning to us, "I'm sorry. She knows better. We would love to work on this island as the animal providers."

Taro grinned at the woman, "No worries. Elliot will show you to your new house."

Elliot blushed when he heard his name and looked at Julia. She grinned at the boy and his blush grew in intensity. I giggled, that was going to be a future relationship I bet. I watched the boy walk past me with fascination. He was what you could call a cowboy. His hair was a beautiful shade of silver and hung in layers down towards his shoulders. On his head was a black cowboy hat, which partially obscured his face. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a tan vest, tight black jeans, and well word cowboy boots. He glanced at me and I stifled a gasp. His eyes were a shocking amethyst color, hypnotic and deadly.

I advert my eyes and look over to the bear of a man. He was huge, and I do mean huge. His face was rough and tough, his eyes were mean and his mouth was set in a frown. I could see the man only had about three teeth, and that added to his tough factor. His arm muscles would span the same size of two of my heads put together, and I knew he could barrel through any obstacle. His posture was poor, and it reminded me of an early humans way of walking.

He grunted at us, "I'm Gannon. I'm a carpenter. I can build anything and fix anything. Of course, you have to pay money for it. Come by my shop later."

I watched the man walk away and I look at Taro, "Well, now what do we do?" I asked and he shrugged at me.

"Well, you need to go clear out your field, my family needs to finish our house, and so do our new residents. So, I suggest we get on it." he said before walking away, leaving me alone on the beach.

I sigh and settle down into the sand, not sure what to do. After a moment of thinking, I walk into town and go over to one of the houses, the one destined to be the animal shop. I walked over to Mirabelle and tapped the woman on her shoulder. She jumps and screams slightly, and I jump back in shock.

"Goodness, child. Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry! Um, I'll just be going!" I spit out frantically and the woman laughed after taking a deep breath.

"What is it that you needed?" she asked sweetly and I gulped.

"Um, well, I just wanted to see if you needed any help on the house. Mine is finished, so I just wanted to offer my help." I explained in a quiet voice and the woman grinned at me.

"You can help Vaughn and Julia paint. They are on the other side of the house." she instructed and I scampered off towards the area directed.

Julia grinned when she saw me, "Hi! What's your name?"

I blushed again, "Chelsea. It's nice to meet you." I said in a small voice, and the girl grinned broadly at me.

"I think we are going to be best friends one day, Chelsea. So, welcome to the family. Here's a paint brush." the girl hugged me before thrusting a paint brush into my hands.

I took a deep breath before putting the paint brush in the paint. If I watch were I go, maybe I will come out of this without major amounts of paint on me. I put the brush carefully against the wall and started to paint the wooden walls a dark red. Julia bumped my hip and I gasped as I teetered between the edge of balance and falling. She giggled at me before humming a song I had never heard before and shaking her slim hips to the beat. Time passes quickly and, before I knew it, it was dark outside. I was proud of myself because I didn't get paint on anyone. I gave myself a pat on the back and picked up the bucket of paint. I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I turned around quickly and felt myself collide with someone.

I gasped while someone cursed, "What the hell?" Vaughn spit out in an angry voice as paint splashed all over us.

I gasped again and my face heated up with embarrassment, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't be trusted to do anything. Let me help you!" I stumbled over my words and I reached out to help him clean off the paint.

He took a quick step back and held a hand out to me, "You've done enough. Just leave me alone."

He stomped away and I sighed and slid down the wall of the house. Why was I so stupid? I bet I made a nice first impression. Julia turned the corner and saw me sitting on the grass and leaning against the house and gasped.

"Chelsea! You're leaning against a wet wall honey." she said quickly and I gasped and leaned away from the wall, now covered from front to back with paint.

"Damn it! How am I going to get this out? These are the only clothes I have?" I said, mostly to myself while smacking myself on the forehead.

Julia walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, which was paint free. "I have some clothes you can borrow. Come one. You can change and stay for dinner." she told me and before I had time to protest, I was being pulled into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it will get better. I promise! Leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter four! Three uploads in a day! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

A week passed without much excitement. I got my door and windows fixed, thanks to my constant begging and Gannon's soft side. My field was cleared, mostly because Elliot and Natalie volunteered to help me. We got a new resident on the island. His name is Denny and he's a fisherman. Even I had to admit he was kind of cute. Other than that, nothing had changed on the island. I was still broke, had only one outfit to wear, and barely enough food not to starve to death. Of course, I wasn't going to admit that to anyone. I still had my pride.

I finger comb my chestnut colored hair before tying my red bandanna over it. I slid on my yellow tank top and orange over shirt before sliding on my shorts. I pulled on my red boots, and I was out the door with my rucksack in hand. I watered my little patch of turnip seeds before skipping off my farm and into town. All of the houses were complete, and they looked amazing compared to what they did look like. I waved to Natalie and Elliot before making my way into East Town. Gannon had smashed the ginormous rock that blocked the path the day after coming onto the island, and for that I was grateful.

I wasn't paying much attention, but when I looked up I saw Vaughn. I hadn't spoken more then five words to him since I splattered pain all over him, so this was my chance to redeem myself. He seemed agitated, looking around him with a sharp scowl plastered on his face. I walked up to him slowly, and I cleared my throat when I got close enough to the cowboy.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice, trying not to make him mad at me.

He spun around to face me quickly, "Chelsea. What am I doing? None of your business." he said bitterly, shocking me into silence.

Denny, the fisherman, walked up to us with a confused look on his face, "... Huh? What's wrong?" he asked and Vaughn sighed angrily.

"Fine. I lost some of my work gear. But I'll take care of it." he told the man in a tight voice, not friendly at all.

Denny leaned closer to Vaughn, "What did you say?" he asked and Vaughn glowered at the fisherman.

"... Whatever. Just leave me alone." he spit out, ending the discussion completely.

Denny stared at him, astounded at his overwhelming anger, before responding, "... I see. Let's file that one under "my bad."

I watch Denny walk away before turning back to Vaughn. He speaks before I can, "What are you still doing here?" he asked, his voice a little less hostile than before.

I huffed, "I don't get your attitude. He was just trying to help you." I complained and Vaughn turned to glare at me.

"You don't have to get my attitude. Just go away." he ordered and I stood my ground.

"I'm still going to help you look for whatever you lost, because it's the right thing to do. We help our neighbors around here." I told him in a not so friendly tone of voice myself.

He huffed out a breath before shrugging, "... Fine. It's a box of my work gear. Why don't you look over there?" he instructed and I took a deep breath before walking over in the direction he pointed.

We looked everywhere. Behind trees, in plain sight, in hidden areas. Everywhere. We couldn't seem to find it. I was about to give up when I spotted a small box over behind a tree. I gasped and rushed over to it. I gasped as I tried to pick up the box, but it weighed a ton. What did he keep in there? Bricks?

"Vaughn! I think I found it!" I called out to him and he rushed over to me.

"Well, I'll be. That's it." he said to himself while bending over and picking it up easily.

I tried not to glare at him and he spoke again, "Phew. I'm glad you found it." he said in a remotely polite voice.

I shrugged, "No problem." I told him and he tugged at the brim of his hat.

"I could have found it myself, but... Thanks. I appreciate it." he thanked and I grinned at him.

"Don't mention it." I told him and he nodded.

"I have to get going. Bye." and he walked away, his work gear in hand.

I couldn't help but think about what an infuriating human being he was. He made me so angry with his negative attitude and cold exterior. I shook my head and prayed for the sorry women he ends up marrying. I made my way deeper into East Town and I stumbled upon Gannon making a bridge, one that lead to a meadow of some sort. I crinkled my brow and walked up to him.

"What are you making?" I inquired and he grinned at me while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"A bridge! What's it look like? It's gonna lead to an area where we can hold festivals! It's going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed, looking very much like a kid in a candy shop.

"Am I going to have to pay for this?" I asked and the bear man laughed at me.

"Of course not! I'm trying to be nice and fix all the bridges on the island. Unless you specially order one, then it will cost ya." he joked and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Not gonna happen." I told him and began to walk away.

He stopped me when he called out, "Hey, Chelsea. You're looking pretty pretty by the way."

I blushed under the weight of the compliment, "Thank you." I responded in a small voice and he grinned at me one last time before getting back to work.

See? Gannon wasn't all bite and no bark. I continued on my walk and I stumbled upon a building I had yet to see. I looked at the sign and it read: Cafe Sparks. I grinned before opening the door. The little bell on the door jingled, alerting a small woman standing behind the counter. She turned around to look at me and smiled when she saw that I might be customer material.

"Hello! Welcome to Cafe Sparks! The best Cafe within miles. How may I help you?" she asked, her voice skidding up three octaves as she spoke.

I leaned away from the onslaught of happiness, "Um, I don't have any money. I just wanted to see what this building was." I explained and her face fell.

"Oh. Well, this is my Cafe. If you aren't here to eat, might I suggest you-" she trailed on before she was cut off by the door slamming into the wall.

"Irene! How dare you steal my idea!" a man boomed while running into the little cafe, almost running me over.

I scoot out of the way in time and cower by the door, "Your idea? I was the one who found this island!" the woman named Irene yelled back at the man.

He laughed bitterly, "You were always the one to steal my ideas."

Irene scoffed, "Nick, you have such an imagination. It's really sad sometimes." she responded and the man stood there, dumbfounded.

"Me? I have the imagination? What about you." he asked before raising his voice to imitate Irene, "Welcome to Cafe Sparks! The best cafe within miles." he mocked before slipping back to his own voice, "Best cafe my ass."

Irene gasped, "Take that back!" she demanded and Nick laughed at her.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" he demanded and she chucked a handful of flour at the man's face.

I gasp as it flies and Nick does the same, "It's on now!" he said before imitating a battle cry.

Food flew left and right, smearing the walls and ceiling. I fell to the floor, on a mission to get to the door. Someone gabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I gasped as a pile of flour and a bucket of water hit me, but I kept up with the person. The door opened and I felt the night air settle around me. I look up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Denny smiled down at me, also covered in mystery items, "Woah. That was awesome!" he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Look at us! We're covered in food." I complained while flinging a handful of curry off my shoulder.

We both look at each other and start dying laughing. We fall into each other, our sides heaving with almost silent laughter. It takes us a minute, but soon we both calm down.

"Come on. Let's go get this stuff off." he suggests and he takes my hand.

Before I could register what was happening, he was pulling me towards the beach. I followed him and we stopped just short of the water's edge, close to his home. I gave him a look, but he just grinned at me. He untied his bandanna he wore and placed it on the ground. Next came his shirt. I gasped as I saw his smooth skin and I looked away.

He laughed when he noticed my averted gaze, "What? Never seen a guy without his shirt before?" he mocked and I cleared my throat.

"No, I have. I just didn't want things to get awkward." I explained and he laughed again.

"It's only awkward if you make it that way. Now, come on and get it!" he yelled back to me while stomping into the water.

I took a deep breath. What was I even doing here? I could bathe in the river flowing next to my house in private, but here I was. I was with a boy who had just saved me, and was currently half naked. I took a deep breath and hesitated. Denny stopped swimming and looked back at the shore.

"You coming or not?" he yelled to me and I took another deep breath.

"Coming!" I answered him and retched my shirt over my head. Some times you have to live a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... So I'm changing the rating from T to M. I just have a feeling I'm going to have to. Leave me a review and tell me whatch think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I'm gonna say is I'm going to have fun with this story. That is all. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Are we going to be eaten by sharks? We're way out here!" I exclaimed, both frightened and exhilarated.

Denny laughed deeply before splashing me with water, "I'm offended that you have so little faith in me." he joked and I splashed him back.

"I doubt you go around fighting sharks for fun." I said sardonically, while he just grinned at me.

"You would be surprised. Where do you think I got this necklace?" he asked while pointing to a glistening shark tooth resting on his chest.

I gasp and swam forward, getting close enough to take it between my fingers, "Did you really take on a shark to get this?" I asked, incredulous.

He continued to grin at me, "Sure did. He was eight feet long and weighed over five- hundred pounds! Didn't stop me though. To his credit, he did put up a good fight. He's not the one who one in the end though." he stated proudly and I guess my face held some disbelief at his story still.

He looked at me critically, "You don't believe me." he accused, hurt in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

I shook my head at him quickly, "No, no. I believe you. I'm just having a hard time picturing it." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, I could show you what happened, but I fear you would have to stand in as the shark, because I see none at the moment." he said, looking around us at the calm waters.

I laughed and backed up a few paces in the water, "No, thanks. I like being human." I told him and an evil look entered his eyes.

"What? Afraid of a little physical contact between two people of the opposite sex?" he mocked me, circling me very much like a lion would his prey.

"No, I just don't want to be a shark." I reasoned, but the tremor in my voice gave me away as a fraud.

He smirked at me, "I'm sure that's all." he said, coming even closer to me.

I put on a stern face to mask my growing embarrassment at this conversation, "Denny, stop it." I ordered, but he still advanced.

"Stop what?" he asked me, faux confusion blooming on his face in the early morning light.

He lunged at me, "That!" I shrieked and he folded me into his arms.

I gaze up into his eyes and he spoke, "Again, what do you want me to stop?" he inquired and I gulped under the weight of the question.

"Nothing." I choked out and he smiled down at me.

"That's what I thought." he whispered and began to lower his head.

I gasped mentally as I realized what he was doing, and I couldn't fight it. Only when he was three inches from my lips, did he stop his assault and laugh down at me.

"You need to get home." he whispered and the trance that had been over me last night broke and revealed the early morning sun.

"Oh, Goddess. Did we really stay out here all night?" I asked and he shook his head yes.

"We might want to get out of the water about now. Don't want to get hit by an early morning boat whose captain is too busy staring at you to navigate the boat." he winked at me before starting on his way to shore.

I followed closely behind him, swimming a bit slower then him. I couldn't believe I had stayed out all night with this boy, a boy I barely knew. I couldn't help but wonder at with this made us. Were we friends or still strangers? Although I wanted to know the answer to that, I didn't want to bring it up in conversation. We made it to shore and toweled off with a towel he provided from his house. I dried off quickly, my fingers pruney, and pulled on my shirt and shorts once more. Next to follow was my boots and I looked up to find Denny watching me.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks lighting up with a blush.

He shook his head at me, "Nothing. I had fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime." he offered and I smiled at him.

"I would like that. Maybe go fishing. You could teach me." I told him and he gasped.

"You don't know how to fish?" he asked, incredulous, and I nodded at him slowly.

"That's a crime punishable by death. We are going to change that if you want to live." he said seriously and I laughed.

"Okay, Denny. You can teach me how to fish if it will make you happy." I said, patting him lightly on the upper arm.

He smiled down at me and I removed my touch, "How about I walk you home?" he offered and I smiled.

"Okay." and we were off.

**/**

I wake up later on in the day and the sun is shining straight into my face. I groan and flip back over onto my stomach, wanting to fight off the world for a little longer. The one image in my head fighting back was the sad sway of my turnip plants, coughing with dryness and begging me for water. I groaned again and flung the quilt back and got out of bed. My feet made a dull thud on the flooring, and it was the only sound in the silent house. I needed to get a radio or something, because this was just ridiculous.

I wrap my bandanna around my chestnut colored hair and made my way outside. I walked slowly, shivering in the warm air after being so cold, and made my way over to my field with watering can in hand. I turned the corner of my house and what I saw there made my drop my watering can and gasp. A pack of wild dogs were pawing at my turnips, ripping their delicate stems from the ground. I ran towards them, my heart in my throat. They all scattered except for one brave soul.

I stopped and looked at the brave dog, "You think you're so tough don't you?" I asked the mutt and he barked at me, as if defying me.

I started to walk towards the dog, being as careful as I could. I stuck a hand out and slowly approached him. He didn't growl, but merely stood where he was, seeing if I would dare to touch him. I took a deep breath, taking a chance on this one, and touched his matted fur with my hand softly. He turned into a giant puppy then, his tail going a million miles a minute. I grinned at him and patted his head.

"Do you want to come live with me? I'm kinda lonely." I told him and he barked at me happily.

I grinned at the large dog and stroked his head again, "I think I'm going to name you Hunter. What do you think?" I asked the dog and he barked at me yet again.

"Okay, first things first, you need a bath." I announced and Hunter swung his head around to look at me.

"You aren't going in my house looking like that." I told the dog sternly and he lowered his head and began to walk towards the river like a man heading to the gallows.

I giggled and followed the dog. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's slow right now, but stick with me. It will get better once I get the feel of things. Leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From this moment forward, this story is put on hold. I've just been away from it too long so I lost my groove of the whole writing process. I might come back to it later, but I'm not sure.**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Julia dragged me back into the main room of the animal shop and paused only to yell over her shoulder, "We'll be back later, Mom!"  
>Mirabelle flashed me a sympathetic smile, "You girls have fun now!"<p>

I groaned and almost tripped over the top of my boot as Julia dragged me outside. Julia snickered at my show of clumsiness and I glare at the back of her head. I concentrate on the patter of our feet on the pathway, trying not to kill myself. We stop just short of Taro's home and she changes her mind. She drags me to the beach and stalls at the edge of the sand. She looks around for a moment before gasping suddenly. She drags me forward again and shoves me forward when we get close to a certain cowboy. I thud straight into his broad frame and my breath flies out of my lungs.

He staggers back a step before glaring down at me, "Watch where you're going." he advised in a tight, unfriendly voice and I struggled to find words to respond.

Why the hell was he so rude? I mean, I know I haven't made the best example the two times I've talked to the man, but hell. I don't think the things I've done to him, on accident granted, are enough to give him a reason to hate me. If I were in his shoes, I would be annoyed, but I wouldn't be acting like this. So cold and cruel.

I take a quick breath, "I'm sorry. Julia kinda-" I broke off my sentence when I realized Julia was nowhere in sight.

He looked around, "Why would you blame someone for something that you clearly did?" he asked, perplexed and angry, before sighing suddenly, "Never mind, I don't have time to deal with petty stuff right now. I have work to do."

I watched him walk away, confused and irritated. What ever was shoved up the cowboy's ass, a fine one at that, needed to be removed, because right now he was acting like a first class asshole. I sighed angrily and turned around, only to be startled when I saw someone was behind me.

"Don't do that to me. I took karate when I was little. I think I could break you into little pieces with the snap of a finger." I warned Denny, who just laughed and flexed his impressive bicep.

"I don't think a twig like you could take on all of this." he joked and I sighed.

"You're probably right, but that's not the point right now. The point is not to scare me like that again." I advised and he nodded.

"It's noted." he stated, then a confused look entered his face, "What's up with cowboy? Did you piss him off or something?" he asked and I sighed.

"He hates my guts."I stated sadly and Denny crinkled his brow in confusion.

"How could anyone hate you? You're such a sweet girl. Granted you do get embarrassed over simple things, but still." he tried to comfort me, but his words didn't take place in my heart.

"That doesn't make me feel better about this though." I griped and Denny smiled suddenly.

"You know what will?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Going fishing with me!" he exclaimed happily, and I couldn't help but to laugh in response.

**/**

"You are in so much trouble!" I exclaimed as I trudged into Denny's home the next morning.

He looked up from the fish we had caught together in surprise, "What did I do?" he questioned, his brow wrinkled in effort to figure out what he did wrong.

I broke out of my tense facade and smiled at him from ear to ear, "I've become accustomed to your presence that it feels weird when you aren't around."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, I thought I did something bad. I was about to cower at your feet and beg for my balls to be spared from being kicked. I was seriously worried for a second."

I laughed at him for a moment while settling down on a mat on his wooden flooring, "Aren't you worried about the fact that I've become attached to your presence?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

He shot me a sideways glance, "It's a part of my sinister plan in hooking the fairest maiden on Sunny Island." he said seriously, making my heart jump and my cheeks heat up.

He burst out laughing when he saw my blush, "My Goddess, Chelsea, this is nothing that should make you blush. Now, if I stripped down to my birthday suit? I'd sure as hell hope you would blush, or I'm going to think you swing the other way." he looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

My blush grew even more radiant, "Why does every word that comes out of your mouth have to always hint at you getting naked?" I asked quickly, trying to reign in my embarrassment.

Denny smirked at me while getting up to inspect his fishing rod, "It's just who I am." he muttered to the fishing pole before turning back to me and crouching in front of me.

He grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, "Would you like me to get naked, Chelsea?"

My blush grew even more painfully bright, "There's no right answer to that."

He laughed and released my chin, "That may be correct, but answer the question anyway." he demanded and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I wouldn't... object... to you... getting... naked." I choked out and Denny smirked at me.

"I knew you wanted my hot body." he joked while reaching up to swipe a stand of hair out of his eyes.

I laced my fingers together, needing the security and comfort in the action, "That doesn't change the fact that I solely view you as a... friend. That's what my brain is telling me, but my body... finds you attractive in... another way. If that makes sense..." I struggled to explain my situation, and was failing miserably.

"I understand. I'll just have to show you that I can do more for you then just be a friend." he said, settling back down on the floor.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

He though for a moment, "I won't force myself on you. I'm here until you order me away." he trailed off, his eyes holding a strange light.

Even with that, I still felt like I was being forced into something way over my head, and it scared me like no other.

**/**

I really need to get a damn radio. This silence in my house is eating me alive. The early morning light was shining into the house, making it have a home-y feel to it, but the silence is what is killing me. Every step I take bounces off the damn walls, making them echo. There's nothing, not even one of those damn bird's that don't shut up, no matter how many times you threaten to kill it and it's family. I look around my small home and decide I better get to work now.

I walk over to one of the windows and take a deep breath. I grab the edge of the cardboard there and pull. It comes free with little struggle and I inspect the damage. Whatever had broken it, it left a huge hole. Maybe a rock? No, a rock would break the whole window, not just make a massive hole. I shook my head, I didn't have the brain power to think about it. I placed the card board in the window and looked at the other one. It was surely in the same shape as its friend here, so I would need two panels of glass, and I knew just the man who could help me.

I walk into the main part of town and to Gannon's carpentry shop. I knock on the door before opening it and stepping inside. I spot Gannon's large frame behind the counter work and I smile and wave at him. He copies me as I walk forward and lean down on the counter.

"Good morning. Chelsea. You're looking pretty today." he complimented and I grinned at him.

"Well, thank you, Gannon. Say, do you have any glass sheets around here cut to make a window?" I asked and he nodded and leaned down to pick up a sheet of clear glass.

"You mean like this?" he asked and I nodded, "Why? Did you break out a window?"

"No, it was broken out before I even moved here. How much do you want for it?" I asked, already swinging around my rucksack to pull out my wallet.

"Well, 5,000 G for one. 10,000 G for two I suppose." he said thoughtfully and I about choked at the numbers.

"Why so much?" I asked, shocked that he couldn't give me a deal.

He looked at me, offense in his brown eyes, "I hand made this glass. You don't want to pay for it, it's not my fault." he explained, all friendliness that was here a second ago now gone.

"It's not that, I just have 250 G to my name right now. How much is a new piece of cardboard and some duck tape cost?" I asked, hope clear in my voice for a small number.

He sighed and produced what I wanted, "Just take it. I would make you pay for it, but you sound so pitiful right now. Now, go before I change my mind." he shooed me out of his store, slamming the door behind me, almost catching my shirt I was so close.

I stood there for a moment, before sighing. I really needed to go scavenger hunting for things I could ship. My money situation was so sad. I trudged back to my house and took down the piece of cardboard, replacing it with a new one. I taped it to the siding of the wall, acutely aware of how pitiful it did look. Hey, what ever keeps the rain out right? I taped the other one down as well and admired my handiwork. I sighed sadly and slid down towards the floor. What the hell was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The week passed with agonizing slowness. Denny had left two days ago, yelling about some kind of fishing convention he wanted to attend. I would have been happy about it, had he not mentioned that I wouldn't see him for a whole two weeks. He had quickly become one of my best friends on the island, but my feelings for him were complicated. Were we friends or more then friends? I shook my head, my fingers coming up to rub at the headache already starting to form. I didn't want to think about it.

I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Julia. I hadn't spoken to her since she pushed me into Vaughn, and I wasn't planning on breaking this silent streak now. I sighed and leaned against the wall of my house. If I could remember correctly, then today was Wednesday. I glanced at the bright, florescent light of my newly bought radio. The time read 9:15 A.M., meaning Vaughn's boat was probably about to dock. Vaughn... He still hadn't spoken to me since the day I ran into him, and that was alright with me. Something about that guy screamed, "Stay away! Danger!"

I sighed to myself and walked over to my desk, opening my book that I found in a box in the closet of this house. I opened it to the first page and tried to begin reading it. After two seconds of looking at the words, the paragraphs started to blur together and I slammed the book down again in anger. Why can't I concentrate on anything today? This was getting ridiculous! I got up from my chair and went outside, hoping fresh air would help me think straight.

I open the door and spot a large, black looming cloud hanging in the sky, " Perfect. Just fucking peachy." I mutter to myself, my mood turning even more bleak.

I trudge to the beach, even though a storm was on the horizon. I needed to relax a bit, and the ocean had seemed to be helping me when I'm with Denny. I turn the corner of the large rock and spot someone there at the shoreline. I stop short when I see it's Vaughn. I take a deep breath and venture on. I stop as I get close to him, and sit down about two feet from him. He tips his hat at me and I breath a little sigh of relief. He didn't just yell at me and basically tell me to fuck off. This is a good sign.

"Good morning, Vaughn." I said politely, hoping he wouldn't get upset with me.

"Hey, Chelsea." he said shortly, worry clear on his usually cold face.

"Hey... What's the matter?" I asked softly, actually concerned even though I had no reason to be.

He thought for a moment before answering me, "It's just that people don't usually talk to me. Not more then they have to anyway. I mean, you're a perfect example. I've yelled at you and cut you off before, yet here you are, having a casual conversation with me. I just don't get it!" he exclaimed, showing more emotion then I've ever seen.

"I guess something about me just rubs people the wrong way... Do you know what that is?"he asked before adding quickly, "Not that I care, of course."

I thought it over for a moment, "Well, you could smile more."

He looked at me quickly, "Huh? I don't get the big deal about smiling."

I gasped, "Smiling is an important way to send out emotions. Smiling means you're happy and, when you're happy, you want people to know. Now, try it." I encouraged and he looked at me blankly for a moment.

"Huh?" he said blankly and I shot him a look, "Okay, okay. I'll give it a shot... I guess."

He frowned at me, "How's this?" he questioned and I struggled to not glare at his pathetic attempt.

"Try again." I ordered softly and he huffed and then arranged his mouth into a smirk.

"How about this then?" he asked and I stifled a laugh.

"Still not right. Nice try though." I congratulated as I looked him over.

"Still not? Forget it. I don't need to smile to do my job." he said firmly and I crinkled my eyebrows together.

"But I want to see you smile." I explained and Vaughn looked over at me in shock.

"Did you make some kind of bet or something? Why the sudden interest in my smile?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just something a friend would say, Vaughn." I explained slowly and he looked at me strangly.

"Something a friend would say?" he questioned back and I looked at him in confusion.

"You know, friend? Someone who actually cares about your well being and wants you to be happy?" I said in an obvious voice and he shook his head at me.

"I know what it means." he muttered before continuing, "Anyway, I'll work on it. Bye, Chelsea." he murmured as he stood up and walked away.

Was it something I said? I didn't have time to think about it before the rain started pouring. I gasped and got up from my sitting position and ran towards my house. I open the door and slam it behind me quickly. I take two steps forward and trip over a loose board in the floor. I come crashing down in a head of dust and dirt and I cough as it stirred and stuck to my body. I look at the board, trying to figure out if that had been there before. I shake my head sullenly and get up. I'm sure it was, I just never took notice of it.

The moment I got up, the lights went out. I screamed in fright and tried to keep myself in check. I feel along the wall, but abruptly stop when I feel a bit of cloth. Did I hang up a shirt or something? I felt upwards a bit and my fingers touch human flesh. My heart seizes up and goes into overdrive, and I shriek loud enough to make any normal person go deaf. I stagger back towards the door but, when I get there after moments of tripping over my own feet in panic, the person is there as well. I scream again and stagger away from the person.

"What do you want?" I shriek into the blackness and I feel a blade come up to touch my throat.

"I need you to leave this island now, or else I'm going to kill you and the ones close to you." the person warned, obviously male, and dug the knife a bit further into my neck.

I screamed as the lights came back on and the person was gone. I swung open the door and ran outside, not minding the fact that it was pouring down raining and thundering and lightning like crazy. I try not to think about what just happened, and I make it to my destination. I knock on the door to the animal shop, thudding on it like a mad woman, and Julia comes to the door.

"Chelsea, what are you-" she starts to ask but I throw myself into her, wrapping my arms around her waist and suddenly start sobbing.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Chelsea? What the hell is going on?" Julia shrieked in surprise when I tackled the poor girl to the floor in my hurry to get inside.

"Shut the door!" I screamed as I noticed a weird looming in the shadows behind Gannon's shop.

"What the hell is going on?" Vaughn exclaimed unhappily from his perch in the hallway, his hair all over his head and sleep on every line of his face.

"Damn it!" I scramble to close the door and I hear a loud thud as the shape crashes against the wooden door.

"Did you all see that? That... black blob that was over at Gannon's? Please tell me you all saw that!" I pleaded and they both shot me a blank gaze.

"Chelsea, I will only ask this once. What are you fucking talking about?" Julia asked, her voice harsh and so unlike her usual bubbly voice, that it caught me off guard.

"Julia, I'm not imagining things! Someone was in my house threatening to kill me and everyone I loved." I tried to reason with her but her face held no reason, "Vaughn, you saw it didn't you?"

He shot me a cold look, "I didn't see anything. Now go home." he walked forward and pulled me off the floor while opening the door with his other hand.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why won't you believe me?" I questioned, my voice shooting over three octaves in panic.

Vaughn shoved me out into the rain quickly, "Go home, Chelsea." he shouted over the noise of the storm before slamming the door in my face.

A tall person in a black flowing robe with the hood obscuring their whole face swarmed up to me then and stood behind me, "I'm not going to hurt you now. I want to show you something."

He raised a hand out to me and I looked at it suspiciously, "How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?" I whispered, the highest volume I could get my voice to go.

His hand remained steady, "Unless you give me a reason to hurt you, I will hurt a hair on your hand." he replied in his deep voice and I took a deep breath.

I grabbed his gloved hand in mine and my world melted to blackness.

**/**

"Where are we?" my voice wavered as I looked around us at the blackness.

"This is the darkness. Do not worry, this is just an intersection to our actual destination. Look ahead into the light." he murmured and I did just that.

The darkness turned to light and faded into the familiar surroundings of Sunny Island. Except, it was different. Where Taro's house was, there was a family of five who worked a mining company. The animal shop was actually a tailor shop, and Chen's merchant store was a shipping company. The only store that was the same was the carpenters shop. I looked over at the figure and tried to peer into the darkness of his hood for a face.

"What is this place? I know it's the island, but it's different." I asked and the figure put a hand out to me again.

"This is the island forty years prior to you moving here. Come little one, there is more to see." he prodded and I took his hand again.

We zoomed past the buildings and stopped at the door of my farm house. Err, the person's farm house. This one was much nicer then mine is now. The man opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I try to overstep the loose board, but it wasn't there. I couldn't worry about that, because I was too busy trying to hide from the man now getting out of bed and walking towards the kitchen. The figure laughed at me and I turned around to look at him.

"Mustn't worry. No one can see us." he soothed and I nodded and turned back to the man.

He was in his late fifties, and had thinning brown hair under a blue baseball cap. He wore loose fitting overalls and had on white work gloves. I felt the edges of my memory tug when I looked him over but I couldn't place him. I don't think I've met him before, but he seemed oddly familiar.

"Nami, what do you want for breakfast?" he questioned a sleepy redheaded women as he approached the kitchen counter.

"It doesn't matter to me. Something simple will do. I bet you can't have it finished by the time I get done with chores." she taunted the older man and he smiled down at her.

"You're on." he stated happily and the woman made her way towards the door and walked straight through me.

The man cracked two eggs in a pan and the sizzle filled the house. He walked over to the door and crouched right in front of my feet. I looked at him curiously as he grabbed a screwdriver and shoved it between two boards, taking it out of the board out. He reached behind him to grab something out of his pocket and placed a paper and a photograph in the flooring before replacing the board. He got up quickly as he stirred the eggs and his wife came back into the room. She grinned at him victoriously.

"Looks like I win. Again." she taunted and he pulled her in close.

"Either way, we both win." he said before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"We must go now. Come child." the robed man offered me his hand again and we went back into the darkness.

**/**

"What was the point in that?" I asked the figure and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Do with it what you will. Just keep what was said earlier in mind. You don't get off this island, you will get hurt. There are others out there who will do harm to you. Keep that in mind young one. I will try to assist you as much as possible." he said before disappearing in a flash of black.

I stare at the empty place before me before crouching down in front of the loose board. I try and pry at it with all my might, but it's no use. I give one last final tug and the board comes out and I land right on my ass. I put the board down on the ground again and crouched over the hole. Sure enough, the note and picture were still there. I take the note out first, and it read:

"_Who ever is reading this, listen carefully. I was viciously killed October 17, 1970, along with my wife. I need you to bring this man to justice. The picture included is of the man who killed me. Please help me, whoever you are. The fate of this island depends on you." _

I picked up the picture and the face staring back at me made my blood run cold and soon all I saw was darkness.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I wake up on my side and staring into the face of a monster. Except, this wasn't just some random killer of some sort. No, this man looked exactly like Vaughn. He has the same long, shaggy silver hair and amethyst eyes. I looked into his face and struggled to keep my emotions from turning from shocked to hysterical. This could have been Vaughn for all I knew. I mean, he did seem strange... but he couldn't have done it! He's not old enough to fit the time line... So who was it? Maybe I could ask Vaughn.

I get up off the floor quickly, over stepping the gaping hole in my floor now, and run out the door. I sprint past Taro's house, not even slowing to acknowledge Elliot and Natalie in my wild rampage. I make it to Mirabelle's, I burst through the door, startling Julia, Mirabelle, and Vaughn. I march right up to Vaughn and grasp his sleeve tightly in my hand.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I hissed between my teeth, dragging him out the door and towards the beach.

Once there, he broke free of me and dusted off his hands, "What do you want?" he asked in a venomous voice, catching me off guard for a second.

"Do you know who this man is?" I asked sharply, thrusting the picture out for him to see.

His eyes grew wide for a moment before growing cold, "I don't know." he lied thickly through his teeth.

I glared at him, "The hell you don't know. Who the hell is it?" I questioned and his face grew slightly red with anger.

"Why do you even care who that is?" he yelled in anger, making me fume.

"Because this man is a murderer." I yelled back in his face and he laughed mockingly.

"So what if he is?" he asked me sarcastically while crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"He needs to be brought to justice!" I shrieked, outraged at his joking attitude.

He sneered at me for a moment before smirking at me, "Don't worry. You aren't going to catch him. He's been on the run for years now."

"Vaughn, tell me who it is!" I yelled and his resolve broke.

"He's my fucking father, okay? Goddess, you don't know when to fucking give up do you?" he yelled in exasperation mixed with anger.

"Vaughn, he needs to go to jail. Do you know where he is?" I asked softly, trying not to upset him anymore then I already had.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't fucking tell you." he murmured to me before walking back to the animal shop quickly.

I sighed and I heard someone mimic me, "Such a waste of knowledge that boy is."

I turned around and spotted the man from last night, "What do you mean?" I asked him curiously, keeping my distance.

"He knows every answer to any question you could ask him, he just doesn't realize it because the answers aren't right on the edge on his mind. They are buried deep within his heart." the man murmured softly, as if speaking to himself.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, "Then how do I get him to find the answers?"

"Make him see that his heart is not the enemy." the man answered and I became even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned and the man shrugged at me.

"Get him to trust you then ask him that question." he instructed before disappearing.

I took one look at the empty space in front of me, then at the photo, before I screamed in exasperation.

**/**

Days passed slowly, each one a repeat of the last. I stayed up into the early hours of the morning trying to figure out the cryptic words the man said. What the hell did he mean by 'Make him see that his heart is not the enemy'? Did Vaughn not trust his heart? I slammed my head down on my desk in frustration. This made no fucking sense!

I remove my head from the desk, rubbing the aching spot on my forehead, and get up from my chair. I needed Denny, but he wouldn't he home for another week. I sighed to myself and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into. I didn't mean to wash up on this damn island, so I don't see why I had to have this piled up on me. I was getting death threats for Goddess sake! To top it all off, no one believed a word that came out of my mouth. Awesome.

I fling myself down on my bed, "Why can't the answers be right in front of my face. That would be a lot easier then this shit. I mean, why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm not going crazy am I?" I questioned, talking to myself.

"You were crazy a long time ago, honey." someone murmured from the door way and I about jump out of my skin.

I looked up and saw a familiar face, "Denny! What are you doing here! I thought the convention was two weeks?" I exclaimed happily while jumping up to give him a tight hug.

"I couldn't spend another week there. It wasn't a convention about fish, it was about creepy old men who catch fish." he shuttered dramatically.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're back home. I missed you a lot more then I thought I would." I admitted honestly and Denny smoothed a hand over my hair comfortingly.

"I missed you too, Chelsea. I don't think I could leave again without taking you with me. I've developed the faintest crush on you it seems. Don't worry about me though. Anything good happen while I was gone?" he asked and I blushed at his crush comment.

"Have a seat. You're in for a long story." I motioned to a chair, no entirely sure where the hell to start.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Denny sat in silence after I finished my very convoluted tale, "Do you believe me?" I asked hesitantly and he shook his head.

"You know, as impossible as that story was, I believe you." he said quietly and I squealed and jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you! You're the first person to believe me!" I gushed happily while squeezing him tightly.

He coughed slightly and feigned struggling for a breath, "Um, Chelsea, I can't breath." he wheezed and I smacked him on the arm.

"Yeah, a manly man like you is getting squished by a girl who isn't even a hair over five feet." I teased and he pushed out his chest.

"I'll show you manly man." he growled and then tackled me to the floor.

I screeched only a little, "Denny! Let me go!"

He laughed at me, "What, can't take a manly man like me?" he teased lightly while fisting a hand in my hair.

"Denny..." I said, a little breathless at the look that came into his eyes at his action.

"Tell me to stop of you don't want me to..." his breathing picked up speed as he leaned forward, closing his eyes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as well. Then, his lips were on mine, so warm and soft. The electric tingle that ran through my body at the slight touch made me gasp and throw myself into the kiss. He crushed his body to mine and I melted into his touch, a shot of desire running through my body. I never wanted the kiss to stop, but he pulled back quickly and leaned his forehead to mine, his breathing slightly abnormal.

"If I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to stop. I've been wanting you to do that since the moment I laid my eyes on you." he whispered, his voice husky.

I took a quick intake of breath, "Denny... I want you. I can't deny that, but I'm ready to do anything like that..." I trailed off and he shook his head in recognition.

"I'm okay with that. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. This, for instance, seems to be okay." he replied, leaning down to kiss me again.

I grinned around his mouth and he pulled back, "That, is defiantly okay." and he grinned at me and kissed me again.

**/**

"You know, I've come to really enjoy fishing. Mostly because I only fish when you're with me." I said as I leaned back in the boat and closed my eyes.

He cast the reel again and the boat shook with the action, "I've come to enjoy fishing more because you always come with me." he replied, making another boat jostling move.

I cracked open an eye and looked over at him, "I had a feeling you would say that, because I'm just such damn good company." I teased and he grinned sideways at me.

There was a tug at the fishing line and he gasped, "Finally!" he exclaimed, tugging at the offending catch.

"C'mon! You can do it!" I rooted with fake enthusiasm, and he glared over at me.

"Fine, you do it then." he thrust the pole into my limp hands and I gasped.

"No! I don't want it! Take it back." I ordered, and he put his hands up like the pole was poisonous.

I glared at the water ahead of us and tried to reel in the stupid fish. Of course, the moment I give the line some tension, it snaps right in half and the force reels me back. As I glided backwards into the ocean, I didn't think about anything other then the fact that Denny was going to be upset at the fact the we lost the fish. I didn't think anything about the fact that it was a seemingly really big fish, one whom had caused me to topple over backwards out of the boat. Something entered the water and I gasped as something grasped me around the waist.

I sputtered as I came to the surface, "What was that?" I screeched and Denny placed a hand tightly over my mouth.

"Don't make another sound." he whispered harshly and I quietened just by the tense sound in his voice.

Denny shoved me towards the boat, "Stay in the boat." he ordered in a tense voice and I complied, more confused then ever, but I didn't argue.

He disappeared under the water and I hung around the edge of the boat to watch. A hand shot up to grab the knife he kept with his fishing hear before disappearing again. There was nothing for a moment, then there was an explosion under the surface. I didn't see the fin until it came to the surface with Denny's strong arms wrapped around the shark's glistening neck. I screeched and Denny shushed me as he struggled with the shark. I covered my mouth with my hand, my heart thundering in my chest at the show in front of me.

The shark flipped over, taking the upper hand and Denny yelled. He plunged his knife into the shark's soft neck and the fighting eventually stopped. Denny gasped as he reached the surface, his hand wrapped around the neck of the shark. He pulled himself into the boat and reached for the rope under the seat. He knotted it around the tail and motioned for me to row to shore. We didn't speak, it was complete silence other then the lapping of the rows on the waves. I pulled the boat up onto the sand and helped Denny tug the shark onto shore.

He collapsed in a heap of exhaustion, "Goddess, that was fucking awesome!" he exclaimed tiredly and I sat down next to him and looked him over.

My eyes stopped on a heavily bleeding gash on his arm, "Denny! You're bleeding!" I screeched and he looked at the cut with disinterest.

"Looks like I am. Oh well." he shrugged it off, mean while, I was having a freaking heart attack.

"Let me take care of you! I'm so sorry Denny! This is all my fault. I feel so bad!" I exclaimed hastily, pulling him to his feet with difficulty.

He sighed, but did as I wanted. We dragged the shark over to his home and put it beside his house. I ushered him to sit in a chair and he nodded and relaxed into the material. I removed my over shirt and ran cold water over it, before placing it over the gash on his upper arm. He flinched slightly, and I shot him an apologetic look. He shook his head and I finished wiping off his arm. I threw down my over shirt and took off my tank top, trying to ignore the glazed look in his eyes at the sight of my bra. I tied the shirt around the cut and secured it tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"There." I said quietly, breaking the silence first.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do all this though." he said, motioning to my shirts now soiled with his blood.

I shook my head, "You really scared me just now. I thought I was going to be a witness to your watery death." I whispered and he wrapped me in a hug.

"You could have a little more faith in me then that." he whispered back and I smacked him on the arm lightly.

"I'm serious. I was really scared." I said in a watery voice, tears forming in my eyes and a single one flowing over my cheek.

He brushed it with his thumb, "Don't cry. Here, c'mon." he said gently, taking my hand in his while pulling me towards the door.

"Um, Denny, I'm not wearing a shirt." I stated and he looked at me and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Here." he said as he removed his tank top and handed it to me.

I blushed and pulled the shirt over my head. He took my hand again and pulled me outside and squatted beside the shark. He retched open the mouth and pulled out a pair of pliers from his pocket. He wrapped it around a tooth and twisted. The tooth came free and he wiped it off on the sleeve of his flannel shirt. He then pulled out a string, wrapping the tooth in it tightly. He knotted the string and he then stood up. He moved my hair and wrapped it around my neck. Tears welled up again as I realized what he was doing.

"Now, whether I'm near or far, I'll always be with you." he whispered in my ear and I smiled at him and leaned over to hug him, not conscious that we had an audience.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I gasped and pulled back. Julia stood there, her arms crossed at her chest and a glare on her face. She tapped her toe impatiently and I stalled, trying to make up for the time I didn't have to come up with an excuse. Denny looked at me with confusion, but I didn't want to explain it to him at the moment. He could wait until I calmed the fury that was Julia when she was mad.

"Julia! Hi!" I exclaimed happily, stalling somewhat.

She scoffed, "Don't hi me. What the hell is going on here? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" she ordered and I reeled back with shock.

"Boyfriend? Who, Denny? No! We're just friends!" I hurridly explained, and Denny had a pained look on his face.

"You two looked pretty chummy today. I mean, I don't kiss my friends." she stated, her eyes daring me to say otherwise.

I blushed, "What do you want Julia?" I ordered, feeling my temper rising with each passing second of her causing this scene.

"I just wanted to see what my best friend was up to, seeing as she never comes around anymore. I got the message loud and clear now. Good-bye, Chelsea." she sneered before turning on her heel and leaving the beach.

Everything went quiet and Denny spoke up, "What was that all about?" he asked quietly, and I stifled the sobs that threatened to break free of my chest.

"I'm a fuck up. That's what." I explained and he put his hands on my shoulders to turn me towards him.

"No you aren't! You just made a mistake. Everyone screws up once in a while. Go to her house and apologize." he ordered softly, pushing me towards the entrance of the beach.

I sighed and willed my feet to walk forward. I tried to take as much time as possible, not wanting to get screamed at. Julia in a mood wasn't a fun experience. I made it to her house, and I hid around the side of the house, taking deep breaths. Okay, she's not going to kill you. Unless, she turned sadistic and murdered me by shoving a sickle in my stomach and watching me bleed to death. Note to self: stop reading so many murder mysteries.

I open the door after taking one last deep breath and gasp at the scene in front of me. Mirabelle was standing over two people huddled in a tight embrace, one of her hands running along the side of one of the people's backs. I took a closer look and saw that it was Vaughn and Julia hugging, and the fact alone that Vaughn was showing comfort made me think that I were in an alternate universe. Vaughn was murmuring something to Julia while she sobbed and pressed her face into the smooth leather of his vest. I was still trying to take in this when Julia looked up.

"What do you want?" she wailed, tears streaming down her pale face.

I cringed at the loudness of her voice, "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, fearing another outburst.

"Elliot cheated on her." Mirabelle whispered softly, and Julia started to sob at the sound of his name.

"Wait, since when were you dating Elliot?" I asked, shock not contained in my voice.

She sneered at me, "You would know that if you were around more."

"Oh, Julia... I'm sorry I haven't been around that much. I'm just... A lot has been going on." I struggled to explain, and she laughed bitterly.

"That's because you were with Denny." she stated, not bitterly, but it wasn't friendly either.

"There's nothing happening between Denny and me." I screamed, my annoyance taking over.

She didn't flinch, "Get out Chelsea. Just leave." she ordered me and I sighed and turned to leave.

I couldn't make it out the door before Elliot rushed inside, "Julia! It's not what it seems! I didn't do anything with that girl!" he rushed to explain and Vaughn got up from his perch on the floor.

"You need to leave." he said acidly, and Elliot glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do! Get out of my way." he shoved Vaughn and Vaughn snapped.

He tackled Elliot to the ground, swinging a fist forward to connect with the smaller boy's jaw. I gasped and immediately froze up. This is how I reacted to fights. I was useless because half the time I was frozen with fear. I just stood there as the two boys rolled around on the ground, throwing punches left and right, somehow landing some in their fight to see who had the biggest balls it seemed. Julia gasped, but didn't break it up. She had this look of a kid on Christmas day, ready to open presents. Vaughn slugged Elliot in the eye and Mirabelle took this time to yell at the two boys.

"Vaughn! Stop it! Elliot! I'm going to tell you're mama you got in a fight!" she shrieked, but she didn't even get through to them.

I broke out of my trance and stepped forward, grabbing Vaughn's shoulders, "Vaughn! Let him go! You're going to kill him." I said quietly, so only the two of them could hear me.

"I promised Julia I would do this." he roared and swung another punch at the small red haired boy.

I paused. Since when did Vaughn like Julia? Was there some kind of weird crush thing happening between them? All the times I had been over, Julia had complained endlessly about Vaughn's lack of enthusiasm and how cold he was. In this moment in time, Vaughn seemed to be very pissed and enthusiastic about beating Elliot to a pulp. When had his cold demeanor changed?

While I was considering this, Vaughn's hand flew up and somehow managed to hit me in the face. I gasped and stumbled back, shocked and scared out of my mind. I backed away from the two of them, holding my gushing nose and went back to Julia. She looked scared at what was happening around her but she didn't try and help me. Mirabelle took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen. She tilted my head back and squeezed the bridge of my nose. I screamed as pain shot down my face from the contact and she stilled.

"I think that damn boy broke your nose. Damn it." she cursed, laying a clenched fist over her chest.

I took a deep breath and closed a hand over my nose. I twisted it slightly, tears welled up in my eyes from the pain in the action. Twisting cartilage and bone, I set my own broken nose. It hurt like hell, but at least I wouldn't have a crooked nose. The most would be a slight bump in the bridge.

I put a bag of ice over it, "There. Good as new." I whispered, my head spinning and Mirabelle looked like she was going to pass out.

"Oh. My. Goddess. Did you just set your own nose?" she whispered, shock layering her voice.

"I'll be okay. It's just some blood and a lot of pain. Nothing I can't live through." I whispered back, my words sounding slightly slurred.

I took a deep breath, "I got to go."

I got up from my seat at the table and headed towards the door. Elliot was no where to be found but, judging from the amount of blood trailing to the door, I supposed he couldn't have gotten far. Vaughn was sitting in the corner, his hand rubbing his jaw and his eye slightly swollen. Julia was patting him on the shoulder, her voice soft and soothing. I growled when Vaughn looked up.

"Thanks for this." I sneered and he laughed. Well, kinda anyway.

"It's not my fault you were the dumb ass who got in the middle of things." he answered, a superior tone in his voice.

"You know, I was finally starting to think you were an okay guy, but not anymore. Never talk to me again." I responded, my voice sounding weird from the current state of my nose.

"You know, I don't have a problem with that." he returned and I stomped out the door.

I ran to Denny's house, the necklace he gave me bouncing up and down as I ran. I banged on his door, and he opened it quickly. He took one look at me and his eyes grew huge.

"What the hell happened? Did you get mugged or something?" he asked in a shocked voice, worry layering the deep tones.

"No. A dumb ass cowboy punched me in the face." I whispered back to him and he took me in his arms.

This would have been comforting had it not felt like my heart was being torn out and pulverized by a certain someone. A certain cowboy. Weird.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Days passed and I still hadn't spoken to Julia, Elliot, or Vaughn. The easiest silence was Vaughn, only because I didn't talk to him a lot anyway. He just seemed so cold to me, and so mean. I didn't want to associate with someone who was that much of a downer. Julia was the hardest. She kept walking past my house, daring me to come out and talk to her. She stayed out there for a whole night once, just outside my door. It was torture. The only upside was that my nose was getting better. It still hurt every once in a while, but I managed quite well.

I've come to dread Mondays and Tuesdays. They quickly became the bane of my existence. Vaughn didn't make things any easier, he taunted me with dark looks and glares shot my way. The only good thing left in my life was Denny. He was always there for me when I needed to talk or when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was my rock, but I knew my feelings for him were not matched on the same level. I kept fearing that Denny was falling in a one sided love with me.

I headed down to the beach, my eyes pealed for offending people, when Vaughn suddenly appeared. He blocked my path and I unintentionally gasped and flinched back. A look entered his eyes, but it soon disappeared. He looked pissed, but also calm at the same time.

"We need to talk." he said quietly and I shook my head.

"I'm not talking to you." I responded, my voice tight and harsh.

He sighed and grasped me by the elbow. I gasped and stumbled after him, trying to break free. It was no use. He was bigger and much more stronger then me. I had no chance. I followed him into the forest and we stopped just shy of the Goddess Pond. He released my arm and went to sit by the water. I looked at him for a moment and he just looked back at me, unsaid pleading in his amethyst eyes. He looked at the ground then back up at me and I sighed before collapsing beside him.

"What do you want?" I whispered, my voice cracking with fear. I hate to admit it, but since he punched me I was afraid of him.

"I want to apologize."

I snapped my head over to look at him. Had he really just said that? This was the guy who basically said I could go die days before. What brought on a sudden change of heart? I looked into his eyes, searching to see if he was lying or not. He seemed genuine enough, but I still didn't think I could trust him. His eyes, usually void of emotion, were now openly pleading.

"Look, I know I'm an ass. I know I'm not the friendliest person who ever lived. Just give me a chance to explain myself." he stated, his voice pleading.

I sighed, "You have five minutes." I said flatly, and he grinned over at me and tipped his hat.

"Well... It all started the day I turned five..." he started and we were sucked into the past.

**/** (Vaughn's P.O.V.)

"Vaughn, honey, come downstairs for a second." my mother called up the stairs and I sighed, wishing she would go away.

I fling my feet over the side of the bed and stand up slowly. Making my way to the door, I almost trip over my little brother's shit. Why did he need so much damn stuff? I mean, who needs a rainbow colored miniature dinosaur? I growled to myself and launched down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I rounded the corner and stopped short when I saw a man standing there with my mom.

"Who is this?" I demanded, my eyes shifting back and forth between the man and my mother.

My mom smiled at me, "This is Robert. He is going to be your new stepfather." she explained and I reeled back with shock.

"Stepfather? What the hell?" I spit out, my strange eyes widening with shock.

"Vaughn, honey, no need to curse. It's going to be okay." she soother, but I was too pissed to care.

"You're such a whore, Mom. I mean, it hasn't even been a month since my dad even fucking died!" I shouted, anger and frustration over riding common sense.

A hurt look bloomed on her face, "Vaughn..."

"Don't fucking talk to me. Don't ever talk to me again, you tramp." I shook my head before running back upstairs and slamming the bedroom door shut.

Austin lifted his head and looked at me from his perch on my bed. Damn twerp was always getting into my things. He could pass as my twin, except for the fact that we were three years apart. He had the same build as me, same hair color, and same strange amethyst eyes that always seemed to light up when he saw me. Damn kid didn't have any common sense. Why the hell would anyone want to idolize me?

I pulled out a bag from my closet and slung it to the bed, "What are you doing?" Austin asked, his head cocked to the side with curiosity.

I avoided his gaze, "I'm going somewhere." I said shortly and he perked up.

"Where are we going?" he asked eagerly and I tried to think fast.

"I said I'm going somewhere." I shoved some clothes into the bag then went to the bathroom.

"Are you taking me with you?" he followed, leaning against the siding of the door.

"No, you're not." I replied through my teeth, annoyed at his persistence.

He looked at me in the mirror, "Why not?"

I took a deep breath and did what came natural. Lie through my teeth. "I don't want you to come with me."

I waited for the screaming or crying or something, but nothing happened. I turned to look at him, and saw a strange blank expression on his handsome face. I couldn't place it at the moment, but it looked like some kind of torture victim's expression. Maybe the face a deaf person would wear when they couldn't understand you and you didn't realize they can't hear you. I don't know how to explain it, but it was eerie as hell.

"Look, I'll come see you once in a while. Okay?" I asked and he shook his head yes.

"Bye little bro. Stay awesome." I said, it was our normal routine, but this time it was different.

"Bye." he whispered before disappearing back into the room.

I didn't dwell on the fact that he hadn't said the right thing. I ducked out the two story window, taking a deep breath before jumping. I landed on the balls of my feet. I was free. Finally. A week later, I was at a friends house when the phone rang. Someone laughed and answered it, not even bothering to turn down the blasting music. Some chick kissed my neck, and I tried to remember her name. Julie? No... Samantha? Maybe. A hand reached out to me, phone extended and I took it.

I pushed the girl away from me, "Hello?" I murmured into the receiver and I was met with a shrill voice.

"You're brother tried to kill himself tonight! We found him laying in the floor of his room with a bottle of pills beside him! He's in the hospital and he's asking for you. Damn you, Vaughn! This is all your fucking fault!" my mother screamed and my blood ran cold.

"Austin's in the hospital?" I repeated slowly, my mind not wrapping itself around this concept.

"Yes! You are a fuck up, Vaughn! If I ever-" I didn't care what she was saying, I needed to get to the hospital.

I ran outside, startling a couple of girls and a few guys, "Where's Chad?" I yelled and someone pointed in the direction of the garage.

I sprinted that way and rushed inside. Chad had his pants around his ankles and some chick was topless and giving him very, um, enthusiastic oral sex. I didn't let it phase me.

"Vaughn! How about you join us? Helen has a friend who wants in your pants." Chad motioned to a chair beside him and a girl appeared as he moaned.

"I need your car." I said hurridly and Chad just looked at me.

"Now, damn it!" I screamed and Chad scoffed.

"Dude, chill. Here." he threw the keys at me and I caught them one handed.

I turned on my heel and ran to his car. I put the key in the ignition and turned. It cranked, but it didn't turn on. "C'mon. C'mon." I muttered and twisted the key one more time. It just whined uselessly.

"Damn it!" I screamed and flung the door open, not bothering to close it in my mad dash to the hospital.

I ran and ran, not stopping to catch my breath. My lungs felt like they were dying, but I wasn't stopping for anything. It started to pour down rain, but I didn't let it slow me down. I slid down a hill and came crashing down. I cut my knee up pretty bad, but I just got up and ran through the pain. I came barreling into the emergency room, dripping rain and barely able to breath. I ran up to the reception counter and the nurse looked at me in shock.

"Is there... a... Austin... Carter?" I wheezed and she typed the name into her computer quickly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's family only. Mr. Carter is in bad shape." the nurse explained, and took a deep breath.

"I'm his... brother." I coughed out and the nurse shot me a look.

"Fine. Go on back." she pushed the button and the metal doors slid open.

I sprinted through them and turned a corner. I looked in each room before stumbling upon my mother and stepfather.

She came up and slapped me across the face, "You son of a bitch." she sneered and I pushed her away from me, turning and opening the curtain in front of them.

There was Austin. He looked so frail and pale, like a sick ghost. I sat down in a chair next to his bed and took his hand in mine.

"Hey there, little bro." I greeted, tears welling in my amethyst eyes.

He gasped, "Hey. So I guess this isn't what you wanted."

"Why would I want this? I love you." I said softly, a tear running down my cheek.

He smiled weakly, "I can't live with them anymore. They're awful. I miss being with you." he explained and I nodded.

"I miss you, too. Maybe after this, you can come stay with me." I suggested and Austin shook his head.

"This is it for me man. I see the light." he whispered and my heart jumped painfully in my chest.

"No, this isn't it. Stay with me." I demanded and he shook his head.

"I love you man. Stay awesome." he whispered to me before shutting his eyes and going limp.

The machine beside his bead beeped one last time before staying constant, "No! You can't leave me. Say something, Austin!" I shook his small shoulders, but he didn't wake up.

I released his shoulders and collapsed back into the seat. For the first time since my dad died, I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

**/**(Chelsea's P.O.V.)

"Oh, Vaughn..." I trailed off, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't be happy anymore. I feel like if I'm happy, I'm betraying my brother." he explained, his face ashen and his back straight.

"He would have wanted you to be happy." I tried to sooth, but he wasn't having it.

"How could I be happy when it's my fault?" he asked, mainly to himself, and I gasped as I grasped his words.

"You blame yourself for his death." I stated and he nodded.

"If I hadn't left him alone, he would still be alive." he shook his head, a tear glistening on his cheek.

I put a hang on his arm softly, "Vaughn, you didn't make the choice for him to take the pills. You didn't force it on him. He made the choice."

"I just feel like I let him down. I wasn't there for him when he needed me." he whispered, another tear falling from his amethyst eyes.

"He wanted you to be there. You were the last person he saw before he died. He was waiting to say good-bye to you. Maybe in a way, he was saying more then good-bye. What if he were giving you permission to go on with your life?" I reasoned and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I miss him. More and more each day." he whispered and I watched another tear fall down his face.

"I know, Vaughn. I know that better then you think." I whispered back and enveloped him in my arms.

I thought he would push me away, but he put his arms around me and squeezed. I buried my face in his neck and rubbed a hand along his back. Maybe I misjudged him. Maybe this cowboy wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
